Vaati's Rage
by FluffyRedPillows
Summary: Hey guys! i have decided a long time ago that there was too much VaatixOC out there, as well as shameless self inserts into the story for little to no other purpose than to fulfill fantasies that, frankly, are only appealing to a very select audience. In my earlier years I constructed this story, and although offensive to those who take part in OcxCharacter, enjoy this parody!


_**Vaati's Frustration.**_

_**By- FluffyRedPillows.**_

_**Ok I got this idea from the frustration of seeing SO MUCH DAMN VAATIXOC! IT FUSTRATES ME TO NO END! No offense to the people who write it but I'm sorry to say that I'm SICK of it! Then I began thinking, how would Vaati react to all this? And thus this was born! Sorry if it seems out of character, but I'm also venting through fan fiction. So enjoy Vaati's hilarious reactions to seeing him paired with someone's character against his will.**_

It was a rather normal day at the palace of winds, Shadow was on his laptop like usual, Vaati was in his room creating maps of possible locations of where the light force could be, and all the minions and servants were wandering around awaiting orders.

Shadow was currently on one of his favorite fan fiction websites called , he was currently laughing at all of the stupid things people made him do with Vio but at some points blushing and wishing that it could actually happen to him.

Shadow grinned as he read a rather pervy fan fiction involving him kidnapping Vio and forcing him into slavery. He should keep that in mind, it sounds fun to do in his spare time. Shadow simply groaned and rolled his eyes in jealousy as he read a RedxVio fan fiction and instantly went back to his previous page on the site.

Shadows eyes few open as he looked at a fan fiction where he was paired with someone's character. Out of curiosity he clicked on it and began reading. Disgust crawled onto his face like a plague as he read all of the sappy shit that was contained in the chapters of the story. Oh God! It's even a Mary Sue!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! EVEN IF I DID LOVE SOMEONE! AH GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE! WHO WANTS TO EVEN READ THIS?" yelled Shadow in pure anger as his eyes scanned the page, anger boiling slowly through his veins until finally he couldn't take it anymore and slammed his laptop shut violently and got up and stormed away, completely humiliated at what this girl dare thought he would ever do to her!

Shadow stormed throughout the palace, any minions who were in his way unfortunately lived a short life for Shadow had decided that he needed to vent anger out. What better way than in violence? Shadow stormed into Vaati's chambers and threw open the door.

"MASTER VAATI! SOME CHICK ON DARES TO SAY THAT IL LOVE HER OF ALL PEOPLE AND THAT ID EVEN GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR HER! THAT'S TOTALLY NOT TRUE! DO I HAVE PERMISSION TO FIND THAT BITCH AND KILL HER IN A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH!" (Don't worry, I'm not talking about anyone's fan fiction~ so don't worry~) screamed Shadow at a very bewildered Vaati.

Vaati sat back on his chair, deciding that now would be a good time for a much needed break. Vaati turned to face Shadow and chuckled slightly as he said teasingly, "Did Shadow get his fur ruffled all because of some hormone crazed teen's imagination?"

"You don't understand Master! She was a Mary Sue and everything! Read for yourself!" yelled Shadow as his laptop appeared in his hands. Shadow tossed the laptop carefully to Vaati who, in return, caught it easily and sat back as he opened the laptop. "Now let's just see what this fan fiction is about." stated Vaati calmly as he read the story.

Vaati couldn't hold back his laugh as he read the nonsense that was supposed to be a romance fan fiction. Not only was Shadow out of character, he was head over heels for this seemingly perfect girl with perfect teeth and perfect hair and a perfect voice. Vaati had to give Shadow credit though, he DID want to go to this girl's house and turn her to stone for writing this excuse of a fan fiction.

"I must agree Shadow, this IS terrible. You would NEVER bring anyone chocolates and roses or have wet dreams about anyone. Especially not for a whore with large boobs, skimpily described clothing, blonde hair, and perfect everything." chuckled Vaati as he handed the laptop back to Shadow. "But I do not see it as a big enough thing to get upset over. Just move on and let desperate teenagers be desperate with their stupid fantasies"

Shadow growled slightly, Vaati didn't know what it was like to be the one in the story! So Shadow grinned widely as he began looking up Vaati fan fictions and was both disgusted and excited that it contained astonishing amounts of Vaatixoc in it. Shadow clicked on the first one he saw and passed the laptop back to Vaati.

"There! Now you see what it's like to be in my position in this whole oc shit!" said Shadow smugly as he crossed his arms and waited for Vaati's reaction.

"Fine then Shadow, I'll read this pathetic story and PROVE to you that being paired with an oc isn't as bad as you think." growled Vaati as he began to read the story that was laid out in front of him.

As Vaati read, his face turned redder and redder in anger as he read the nonsense that dared to call itself a fan fiction. Vaati's grip on the laptop tightened dangerously as he read the shit that he was supposedly saying to this girl. IT WAS A TOTAL NIGHTMARE TO READ!

Vaati snarled and got to his last straw as he kissed this so called girl and hurled the laptop out the window of his palace to plummet to its death while screaming, "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN ALL OF MY DAMN LIFE! HOW DARE THOSE MORTALS THINK THAT I WOULD STOOP SO LOW AS TO DO ANY OF THAT! THEY ARE COMPLETELY INCORRECT IN ALL OF THEIR FACTS AND IT WAS SO SLOPPILY WRITTEN THAT I COULDN'T BEAR TO READ A WORD OF IT! TO THEM AND THE FANFICTION I SAY TO STONE WITH THEM!"

Shadow simply smirked and chuckled at Vaati while checking his nails and said, "Not so fun on your end, right Master Vaati?"

"THOSE FOOLS! I AGREE WITH YOU COMPLETELY! NOT ONLY IS IT HIGHLY UNLOGICAL BUT ITS ALSO STUPID! DO THEY HONESTLY AND TRULY THINK THAT I WOULD CHOOSE THEM IF I HAVE BEAUTIFUL MAIDENS AT MY DISPOSAL!" yelled Vaati as he stomped his foot in pure rage on the ground and grabbed Shadow by his collar and began dragging him off.

Shadow stumbled and tripped along beside Vaati clumsily as he was forced to walk toward a room he knew very well, the maiden room. The maiden room is where Vaati keeps the controls and magic streams to the maiden's crystals regulated and controlled. If Vaati so wishes, he could easily bring any of the beautiful maidens to his chambers and use them to soothe his worldly sins.

Vaati stormed up to the Blue Maiden's regulator and by simply waving his hand, teleported the maiden to him, crystal in all. The maiden opened her eyes and stared at Vaati in horror, last time he called her over, she was tainted in the most humiliating ways by the wind mage.

"SEE! I CAN HAVE ANY MAIDEN I DESIRE AT ANY TIME I WISH! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WASTE MY TIME WITH ANY REGULAR HUMAN SCUM!" with a wave of his hand, Vaati send the maiden back to the temple that she was being held in.

Shadow simply smirked and nodded, remembering how Vaati had also allowed him one maiden for a night. "I'm telling you Vaati, humans and their wild imaginations! They ruin our good names and make us seem like simply scum that you can find at the bottom of a barrel if you scrape hard enough!"

"I agree! Never before in my whole life have I even been so humiliated! I'm sorry for underestimating you, Shadow! This has to end! If it doesn't, our good names will be tainted for good and people will think we've gone soft!" snarled Vaati as he turned, his cape and hair panning gracefully behind him as he walked off angrily towards his chambers again, expecting Shadow to follow.

Shadow nodded to Vaati and began to walk behind Vaati and curiously asked, "Master Vaati, where are we going? What are we going to do about this problem?"

Vaati grinned evilly as he walked into his room and allowed Shadow to come in before closing the door behind him.

"Well my dear Shadow, we are going to display our distain publicly by sending the creators a hate filled review!" stated Vaati triumphantly as he sat down at his desk and pulled out HIS laptop, he opened and goes to all the stories containing either Vaati or Shadow paired with someone's oc.

And so…Vaati and Shadow spent hours tracking down all of the stories involving them paired with an oc and sent them all a hate filled, cuss word filled reviews and laughing at their evil for ruining writers dreams.

_**The end~**_


End file.
